Perception
by LadyRose014
Summary: Courtney had died, and she woke up in the outskirts of kirkwall only to be saved by Hawke and friends. Now she must utterly forget her old life and piece in a new one. Even falling in love with everyone's champion, a fine prize indeed. Lest she learn to not die, again. Male!HawkexOC FenrisxIsabela Rated M for swearing and sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Meh.**_

**And, I started this. I may have moved a bit to fast, but I'm trying to take my time. Hope you like it 3**

* * *

Now, if I would've heard someone tell me that I was going to end up in a different dimension, I probably would have slit their throat. I mean, I used to lead a normal life, with texting and going out with my friends. Trying to graduate high school and shaping up for the military. I had goals and aspirations, also trying to surpass my ever vigilant brother and sister. My mother and father are both normal, no secret back story or crazy scientific profession. They worked at Home-Depot, managing and doing things well. I mean, it's not like I wished the universe to play a cosmic joke on me, no weird rituals or those crazy Japanese games. Though, I did forget to mention some fact, before I fell into this world.

I died.

It wasn't a heroic death or one of great importance throughout history. I literally died because of a robber. I would choose the day a robber come, to go and deposit my check from Smoothie King. I walked in, gave the woman my check and information, then he's going to bust up in there with an attitude and shoot four people including myself. He didn't even shoot any bank assistants, just us bums standing around wanting to deposit or take out our money so we can move on with our lives. I was only seventeen! I haven't even had sex yet, not that I'm not attractive enough for it. I mean, I was a tall 5'9" with a boy cut black hair. My hair sorta matched most undeveloped teen boys who thought that they were cool, with it swooped to the side and cut short in the back.. I had green eyes, but not the ones people fawn over. I, of course, had a deep voice but not one where you couldn't recognize me as female. I wasn't a fair-skinned, skinny and curvy, hot body to die for woman. I was curvy, but in the oh she's curvy but also kind of not. I had boobs, almost there butt, and a little plump. I can't help it, I only started caring about my weight since senior year started. I did have acne, which really made me mad. My friends are all around sixteen or seventeen and their face has evened out and just now is clearing up but mine apparently didn't get the memo. I mean seriously, I am about to turn eighteen years old and my acne still looks like I just turned twelve. Maybe I should start paying attention to my surroundings, than to think about my too-soon-to-die life.  
"Gahh!" I screamed with frustration. I looked around in defeated posture, and sulked. I had walked around this area for hours and haven't seen a damn soul. The area looked as though I had stepped out on the rocky mountains, and more importantly, was creepy. I still had the clothes that I died with on. I was wearing my Garrus Vakarian shirt and some black skinny jeans with my favorite grey boots. Boy, they smell like shit. I slumped to the ground with a groan.  
"What a damn wasteland! Not even any scraps of food anywhere! Where is civilization!?" I finally reached a cave, and wandered inside of it.  
"Yeah Courtney, what a damn fine idea you have. Just go inside a cave, maybe there will be a buffet table and a lounge all for you. Is this hell?" I wandered through the dank cave, everything quiet and undisturbed. I finally ran up the last pair of steps to the end of the cave, and as quietly as I could muster my courage and walked out into a wide circular ledge that looked out onto a wider area of land. With a pathway! I began inching towards the edge when I hear voices come closer from inside the cave. People? Oh thank God! The mystery people stepped out and I ran in front of them in such a hurry.  
"People!? Real people!? So this isn't hell! I knew I wasn't going to be damned because of my past life! I know I was kind of shitty to people but it wasn't like I killed anyone or purposely pissed people off! I can not tell you how relieved I am! I…"  
With cue, I felt the ground shake behind me, almost making me tumble-down. I slowly turned to look behind me, and what I saw I couldn't let out a shriek high enough to describe my feelings at the moment. There. Was. A. Dragon. Aren't those extinct!? So this world has dragons!? The mystery people charged ahead to attack while I turned around and hid behind a huge crate.  
"Dragons!? Really! Thanks universe! I needed this heart attack!" I shouted out to nobody in particular. I was heaving as much as when I saw that video they always make you watch in health class. I'm pretty sure my teacher let me leave simply for the fear that I would have a stroke and die.

After what had seemed like eternity, the sounds of fighting and yelling stopped. I grabbed the top of the crate and forced myself to look past it. The mystery people were coming towards me, and I stood up with shaky legs and sat on the crate.  
The four people walked up to me, and I finally looked at their faces.  
The leader, was a very handsome man. Like, one a person delves into their mind to create. He had black cropped hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for. He was wearing a dress though, so I marked him as kind of weary. The person to the right of him was an awfully strong-looking woman, who was pretty in her own kind of way. She had green eyes, ginger pulled back hair, and the cutest freckles. The two to his left were completely different, and not at all human. There was a short man, who must have been a dwarf. He had brown eyes, light blonde hair, and a very vexing chest. The other was a lanky man, who had white hair and green eyes. He had tattoos across his body, and did not look at all like a nice man.  
"So, mind telling me who you are?" The leader spoke.  
"Uh, m-my name is Courtney." I stuttered out, this guy is too hot. He probably has a girlfriend or whatever, simply because the universe likes to spite me.  
"The name is Garrett Hawke, it's nice to meet you." He spoke in a sweet tone. "These are my friends."  
The dwarf spoke first," The name is Varric, madam."  
"Aveline, it's nice to meet you."  
"Fenris, a pleasure."

Hawke scooted closer and looked at my clothes," Were you injured? There's blood on your shirt."  
Varric glanced at my shirt,"And some weird design. I wonder what that is."  
I gulped from how close Hawke was,"I don't think I am injured, I don't feel any pain."  
"So, where are you from? We can escort you home."  
I looked over to the pathway again,"I...don't have a home."  
Hawke gave me a curious glance," Then why were you here? Did you escape the blight from Ferelden?"

"Not exactly. I'm not really from around here. It's a tale that you probably wouldn't believe."  
Hawke helped me stand and Varric pushed me towards the cave with a smile,"Try us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

The others sat around staring at me as I recited my story to them. There was more of Hawke's friends, and they seemed like interesting people.  
"Another round!" called Varric, interrupting my thoughts. "So what do you think about this Hawke?" he asked while giving the waitress coins.  
Hawke gave me way too long of a look, he put his hands on my back and gave me a smile,"I believe she's telling the truth, there wouldn't be any reason to lie to us."  
The group gave a grunt in approval and went back to drinking and talking.  
Hawke laughed,"I think we should give thorough explanations of ourselves, do you guys think so?"  
The table sighed and put their beverages down.  
"Hawke! If they don't want to that's fine. I could always figure it out later."  
"Nonsense! The group loves talking about themselves and their past. Riiight?" He pointedly stared at Fenris and the mage, Anders.  
Varric had started the stories, since he apparently was a story-teller.  
He started right on Sebastian, who is known as 'Chantry-Boy.'  
"Sebastian here is an exiled prince who could get all the ladies, but is chaste and works at the Chantry. This elven girl is Merrill, a dalish that we picked up and took here. Isabela is a pirate wench, her ship wrecked and she teamed up with us after Hawke helped her out. Anders here is a Grey Warden and a mage, he helped us with the Deep Road expedition. Aveline is our guard captain here, and she takes care of us all. Fenris is an escaped slave from Tevinter, and the tattoos are lyrium infused in his skin. He's kind of pissy about mages and/or magic. I, madam, am a simply dwarf story-teller. Hawke here came from Ferelden, escaping the blight. He has a brother Carver, but he is in the Templar service now."  
I glanced around the table and smiled a bit to myself. Here there are elves, magic, and dragons. I can't help but to feel an attachment to these people, and looking up to Hawke, he seems like an amazing man. Like a cat, I subtly inched my chair towards Varric, who was sitting at the end of the table beside me and gave him the 'listen to me' stare.  
"What is it Mae?" he whispered beside me, I told them to use my middle name simply because it was shorter.  
"So….does Hawke have a lover? I-I just want to know because he allowed me to live with him." I glanced away to cover my embarrassment.  
"Hmmm, why won't you go ask him yourself?"  
"Varric!"  
"Sorry, you're on your own."  
Groaning, I slide my chair not so subtly across the wooden floor and slammed my head on the wooden table. Stupid Varric, how am I supposed to bring that up without sounding like I'm totally into him? Hawke must have noticed my glumness because he poked me in the stomach.  
"Hey!" I yelled at him.  
"What's wrong with you? You worried about all this? We won't abandon you, you know that right?"  
"It's not what I'm worried about truthfully…"  
"Then what?"  
Shit. Excuses, excuses, excuses. Where are you when I need you!? Think Courtney think! What would you tell your physics teacher when you want to go to the nurse, or skip class, on test day?  
"Uhm, I'm worried about my family. They are probably devastated that I'm gone." I said. In fact, I did feel that way but I'm also not to worried about it. They loved me to death, and I loved them so much more. I can't dwell though, I want to make the best of my second life.  
"I see, I guess dying and waking up elsewhere is quite confusing." He said scratching his bristles.  
Aveline, after only saying two words to me when we first met, spoke up,"She's going to have to learn to defend herself if she's going to stay with us."  
Hawke scratched his head," I guess that's true. Mae, what do you want to learn? You can learn a sword and shield, or twin daggers. Or you could be an archer?"  
I glanced at Aveline nervously,"I uhm...always wanted to learn to fight with a sword and shield."

Aveline's eyes softened,"I could train you on my days off duty."  
Fenris, who has been quite nice to me, spoke up"I could also teach her some sword techniques Hawke."

Hawke beamed at his friends,"Thanks guys! You're the best."  
I fidgeted,"Aren't I supposed to say that Hawke?"  
The table laughed," I suppose so."

After the drinking left both Varric and Isabela indisposed the others split apart and went back to their homes. Me and Hawke walked with Fenris and Sebastian because they both lived in Hightown. As we were reaching close to Hawke's home men began pooling out with their weapons at the ready. Hawke acted fast, reaching for his staff and turned to hand me a knife.  
"Courtney, I want you to run behind those crates and do not come out until I get you. Understand?"  
I clutched the knife to my body and ran.  
I could hear the sounds of metal on metal and men's screams fill the air.  
I closed my eyes and kept as quiet as possible. After a minute I glanced up to see a man standing above me. He had a cowl covering his face, and held two daggers. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground, not before using his knife to stab deep into my right leg. I screamed out in pain, and tried to kick away. He grabbed my chin and sat atop of me with eyes filled with rage. The knife that I was holding seemed like miles away from my fingers as I struggled to reach for it.  
He flew his hand up and I screamed as it came down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the favorites and the reviews! Sorry this one is shorter, but a big chapter is coming next time!**

* * *

Bright lights blinded me as I opened my eyes and I scrunched my face up at the smell that hit my face. I wanted to get up but I felt two pair of hands pushing me back down.  
"Hey Mae, don't get up so suddenly. You lost a lot of blood." Anders said.  
I grumbled,"What exactly happened?"  
Another voice, Varric's, chimed in,"Well, do you want the good news first or the bad news?"  
"Bad."  
"Alright, well you were stabbed in the stomach and will probably be in this cot for about a week tops.."  
"Ugh, what's the good news?"  
"You actually stabbed that guy in the face as he stabbed you so you killed him."  
"How refreshing." I said with a bit of a chuckle. Bad idea. I grabbed my stomach and cursed to the world.  
I tried to sound cheery,"Can I at least sit up?"  
Anders sounded annoyed,"Don't be asking me to sit you up and lay you down nonstop."  
I rolled my eyes at him,"Wouldn't dream of it."  
Both him and Varric sat me up and Anders handed me food.  
"Eat, it'll help you get better. Now if you excuse me, I have some other fellows to take care of."

After Anders left I looked at Varric,"Where is Hawke?"  
"Worried about your man?"  
"He's not my man!"  
"Yet."  
"Answer the question, ass."  
"He's off with Sebastian doing some work for the Chantry. He said he would stop by to see if you were awake this morning."  
"Oh, how long was I out?"  
"Three days."  
I sighed and ate the grub in front of me, I wasn't even in this world for a full week and I almost died.  
Varric sensed my depression and shuffled my hair,"Don't worry about it Mae! Just last week Fenris got stabbed in the foot and did a festive dance. You'll be fine if you stick with us."  
I smiled at him and shoved the rest of the food in my mouth. It tasted wonderful, and I was very much hungry. Varric handed me a drink, and I accepted it gratefully.  
"So, since you're not combat ready and obviously clumsy,"  
I heard an audible laugh of 'She stabbed him in the face!' from the end of the room and I rolled my eyes.  
"You will start training when you get better."  
I turned to Varric and started worrying.  
"But i'm not exactly 'fit' for it. I mean, I can only run three miles until I literally die."  
Varric howled with laughter,"I guess that means Aveline will have to be in charge here!"  
I groaned and cursed the universe.  
"What? DId I miss all the jokes?" A voice called out and I looked up to see Hawke in his adorable manliness walking towards us.  
"Hawke!" I cried out and tried to sit up further to give him a hug but my stomach wouldn't have it.  
"Hey hey! I'm coming, don't try and bolt out of your seat!" He said and sat beside me.  
"You went on a mission without me." I said accusingly.  
"Well, I don't think being in that state would help our odds. Unless you know how to kill in a crawling position."  
I glared at him and looked at Varric for help.  
Varric, like the ass he was looked the other way and stood up,"Oh, look at the time. It's almost time for my diamondback game, see you guys later!"  
I wish the universe would just take me now.  
Hawke cleared his throat, "So, are you feeling any better?"  
"Yeah, but I don't want to be stuck in the bed for a week. It'll be _boring_."  
"Awe, don't be so sad about it. I promise I won't go on another big mission until you're out of that bed okay?"  
I laughed,"Okay, but you better keep to that promise Hawke. I won't be responsible if I hear from Varric that you went on an once in a lifetime mission."  
He grinned at me,"Wouldn't dream of it."  
"So, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
He gave me a curious glance,"What is it?"  
I might as well get this over with.  
"D-Do you have a lover? Just wondering because you invited me to your house to live and I don't want to be stepping on any toes. I just needed to know now and if there is I should be staying somewhere else. So what-" He stopped me with a finger to the mouth and smiled.  
"Well, there is-" He was cut off by Anders.  
"Time to go Hawke! My patient needs rest and her strength back."  
I went to protest but Hawke just laughed and waved goodbye to me.  
I sat there, and literally shook with anger. ANDERS WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME!? If looks could kill I'm sure this man would be laying dead in a pool of his own blood. Stupid mage and his stupid need to take care of others.  
I was laid down by him and I closed my eyes, hoping the week would go faster.  
Was it a is or is not? I swear this question is going to bother me for the rest of the week.  
Fuck.  
My.  
Life.


End file.
